Castiels Puppy Days
by wolfie1408
Summary: Castiel is turned into a happy, playful puppy. But why...? Cuteness, some action, and Lucifer inside! (Rated T for some swearing and future yaoi) Sorry for rare updates, I have no internet at home.
1. Chapter 1

"…Dean, are you insane?" Sam said slowly.

"No! He's in my car, hang on," Dean said, going to his Impala.

He returned a minute later with a wriggling Siberian husky puppy with bright blue eyes and light brown and white fur in his arms.

"It's him," Dean said, setting the puppy on the ground.

"…Cas?" Sam asked.

The puppy's ears perked and he looked at Sam, head tilted.

"Oh my god…it IS Cas!" he said, amazed.

"Some witch cursed him!" Dean said, picking up Castiel again.

"What should we do with him?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, "Bobby might have some ideas."

Sam called Bobby, explaining the situation in hopes the older hunter would have an idea.

"Bobby said to bring him by and he'll take a look," Sam said when he hung up.

Dean looked down at Castiel who was eagerly chewing on Dean's jacket zipper.

"Think he remembers anything besides his name?" Dean asked.

"Looks like a no," Sam said.

Castiel wagged his tail innocently and gently nipped Dean's hand. He wasn't quite sure who Dean was but knew he was important to him.

"Can you hold him in the car?" Dean asked, "He slept on the way here so I didn't have to worry but now that he's up…"

Sam nodded and took Castiel, making him whine and try to get back to Dean.

"It's okay, Cas, we're going to the same place," Sam said, petting him.

He got in the car after Dean and Castiel leaped from his arms to Dean, his tail wagging.

"Go sit with Uncle Sammy," Dean said, smiling a little.

Castiel pouted but went to Sam, sitting beside him and staring at Dean.

"Good boy," Dean praised, petting his head.

Castiel licked Dean's hand lovingly and flopped down on his belly, licking his paws as he waited for them to get going. Dean drove to Bobby's carefully, not wanting Castiel to slide off the seat and get hurt in the process.

"His puppy dog eyes have gotten stronger…" was all Bobby said when they arrived, motioning for them to come in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I can't find anything on what to do," Bobby said.

"…Maybe if we kill the witch, the spell will be lifted," Sam suggested.

"Could work," Dean said.

"Hey! Get him outside! Now!" Bobby yelled suddenly.

Dean looked up to see Castiel lifting a leg next to a table threateningly. He grabbed Castiel and ran outside, setting him by a tree instead.

"Here, not inside," Dean said.

Castiel did his business while Sam kept looking in case Bobby missed anything in the books.

"This is ridiculous," he mumbled, setting down another book as Dean came back in.

Castiel was following him closely, tail wagging. He began to sniff around Bobby's living room as Dean kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't cause trouble.

"We can't take him with us to kill the witch, he might cause trouble or get hurt," Sam said.

"But we can't leave him alone..." Dean said, scratching Castiel behind the ears.

Castiel wagged his tail happily, nuzzling Dean. Dean smiled and set the wiggling puppy in his lap and pet him some more.

"I can watch him for you," Bobby offered.

Dean hesitated, still petting Castiel, "But Cas is my angel."

Bobby and Sam exchanged glances.

"Alright,"Bobby said at last.

Dean smiled widely and scratched Castiel behind the ears again. Castiel wagged his tail eagerly and nuzzled Dean once more, licking his hand to let him know he loved him.

"What if that doesn't work?" Sam asked, "What if he doesn't return to normal once the witch is dead?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Bobby said.

Dean set Castiel inside his jacket when he noticed the puppy-angel was starting to shiver a little.

"Alright, I think we'll head back to the hotel," he said.

Bobby nodded, "Okay, we'll work on this witch."

Dean carried the shivering puppy to the car and set him on the seat. Castiel whined at the loss of heat and tried to crawl into Dean's lap.

"Buddy, I know you want to cuddle but that's dangerous when I'm driving," Dean said.

Castiel pouted, giving Dean his best puppy eyes.

"No," Dean said, trying to be firm but feeling his heart break.

Castiel wagged his tail.

"...Fine, but you have to sit still," Dean gave in.

Castiel got in Dean's lap, licking his chin, tail wagging so hard his whole back end shook. Dean chuckled and drove to the hotel, having to tell Castiel to settle down multiple times.

"Alright, time to get out," Dean said, pulling into a spot.

Castiel looked out he window but didn't see the hotel. Instead he saw a pet store and looked at Dean curiously.

"We're just getting a few things in case you don't turn back into an angel," Dean explained.

He took Castiel into the store and immediately got a leash and collar so they wouldn't be kicked out due to the fact that all dogs had to be leashed in the store. He picked out food, bowls, a bed, and toys, letting Castiel sniff the first to see if he approved. When Dean held up a squeaky toy steak, Castiel grabbed it and began to play with it, tail wagging.

"I guess that's a keeper. We gotta buy it before you can play," Dean said.

He took it from Castiel who pouted until he saw a lose shoe lace on Deans boot. He crouched down, tail wagging, a happy growl coming from his throat, and he jumped at it, grabbing it in his mouth and tugging playfully on he end.

"Whoa!" Dean said, almost tripping over the husky.

Castiel looked up at Dean and wagged his tail happily.

"Don't do that, Cas!" Dean said, sounding angrier than he was.

Castiel whined and pulled back, knowing Dean wasn't very happy with him. His tail tucked between his legs instinctively as he once more put on his big, sad puppy eyes, trying to show Dean he was sorry for upsetting him.

Dean sighed, looking at the former angel, "Cas, I'm sorry. It's just, if you do that, I could trip over you and one of us, or even both of us, could get hurt because of it. We don't want that to happen, do we? It wouldn't be very good."

Castiel wagged his tail a little, crawling on his belly towards the human.

"Alright buddy, it's okay. You don't know better," Dean said.

He scratched Castiel behind the ears, smiling a little. Castiel wagged his tail more, the speed of it increasing slowly but surely. Dean led him to the checkout, grabbing a tennis ball and a Frisbee at the checkout.

"Aw, he's such an adorable puppy!" said the checkout lady, smiling at the pair, "Hi buddy. What's his name?"

Castiel wagged his tail, knowing she was talking about him.

"Castiel, but we usually just call him Cas since he seems to prefer it. And it's easier to say... We just got him this morning," Dean said.

The lady pet Castiel a few times, smiling a little as she did, "He is such a little cutie! You're so lucky to have found him at the shelter! Or breeder...?"

"He was a stray we found," Dean lied, "Well, this little guy and I have to get going. My brother and uncle are waiting for us to come back."

He paid for everything and looked down at Castiel.

Castiel looked back up at Dean, tail wagging and eyes bright. Dean went to the Impala with Castiel following closely, stopping on occasion to sniff things. When they finally got to the hotel, Castiel went into the room first, carrying his squeaky steak high proudly.

"You make an adorable puppy, Cas. I just hope you're not stuck like that too long... I'd miss talking to you. The real you. The angel you," Dean said.

Castiel wagged his tail, biting the toy and making it squeak obnoxiously, oblivious to what Dean was saying to him.

"You have no clue what I'm saying, do you?" Dean sighed, "Well... Either way, Cas, I need to say this... You mean a lot to me. You've saved my ass countless times and you're always willing to help me. And hell, I think you're cute. Well, your human version. Don't get me wrong, you're cute as a dog, but when you're in your vessel you're... Sexy... God, I sound insane."

Castiel looked up at Dean, tilting his head, not understanding him but sure he was saying something important. He crawled on his belly to the edge of the bed and wagged his tail before trying to jump onto it to join Dean. He tried multiple times but kept falling off the bed. At last Dean picked him up, chuckling softly, and set him down on the pea soup green comforter. Castiel wagged his tail and crawled onto Dean's lap.

"Good boy, Cas," Dean smiled.

Castiel wagged his tail faster and got on his hind legs, licking Dean's cheek. Dean smiled and stretched, sliding down till he was on his back. Castiel laid down on his chest, letting his head rest over Deans heart and listened to the dull, soothing, steady beat. Slowly, he was lulled to sleep by the sound Dean fell asleep as well, an arm wrapped protectively around his angel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did it work!?" Sam said, bursting into the hotel room later

Dean bolted upright, startled by the sudden noise. Castiel was knocked into his lap in the process, still a husky puppy.

"No..." Dean mumbled, looking at the puppy.

"Oh. Crap," Sam said.

Castiel looked up at Dean, confused and unsure of what was going on. Dean petted him on the had and scratched him behind the ears lovingly, smiling, hoping to reassure the puppy that everything was okay and he didn't have to worry.

"Guess you're an adorable little puppy for a while longer," Dean sighed.

Castiel licked his hand.

"Any other ideas?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged, "None."

He let Castiel get in his lap again, watching him circle a few times to make the area softer before curling up in a ball.

"He's so frickin' cute," Dean said, smiling.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're so weird."

"But Sammy, he's so adorable like this!" Dean said.

Sam shook his head, once more rolling his eyes. Castile wagged his tail and nuzzled Dean, wanting attention from the human.

"Dean, what if he's like this forever?" Sam asked.

"Then we have an adorable dog," Dean said, "Isn't that right Cas? Huh, buddy? Isn't that right? We'd have the most adorable doggy that ever existed! Yes we will! Yes we will! You love all this love when you're a puppy, don't you boy?"

"You're spoiling him," Sam sighed.

"How?"

"The toys, collar leash, dog bed, letting him sit your lap while you're driving, constantly holding him, giving him attention all the time. He's still an angel Dean. He doesn't need all that. We'll get him back to normal soon."

"That's normal behavior for a dog owner!"

"You do it too much. He's still an angel. He's not going to be a husky forever. You need to keep that in mind."

"You're just jealous Sammy."

Dean scratched Castiel behind the ears.

"Big old uncle Sammy's just jealous of all the love you're getting, huh Cas? Isn't that right?" he said, petting him.

Castiel let out a happy yip and licked Deans cheek lovingly. Dean laughed and gently pushed Castiel away.

"No kisses," he said.

Castiel pouted, once again putting on the puppy dog eyes, making Dean laugh a little at him.

Later that night, Castiel had a dream about being in heaven in his true form. Someone was telling him what to do. But he couldn't tell what it was he was being told. He woke up, panting and confused and looked at Dean who was asleep. Dean grunted in his sleep and sighed as Castiel nuzzled him, whining softly.

"Quiet, Cas," Dean mumbled.

With a frustrated sigh, Castiel flopped down on Dean's chest, waking him at last by knocking the breath out of him.

"God, easy Cas," Dean said, stretching.

Castiel whined softly, grabbing the sleeve of Dean's t-shirt and pulling at it gently, trying to get him to understand.

"What's up?" Dean said, still sleepy.

Castiel wished he could tell Dean about his dream and ask what it could mean.

"Need to go out?" Dean asked.

Castiel whined again.

"Alright, gimme a second," Dean yawned.

He got out of bed and pulled on his shoes, not caring that he was in just his boxers since it was so late, figuring no one would be out, and put the leash on Castiel's collar. He led Castiel outside and yawned loudly.

"Hey, the sun's about to rise," Dean said, more to himself than to Castiel.

Castiel looked up at him, head tilted and ears perked in his confused puppy look. Dean thought Castiel had the confused puppy look down as a human, but as a puppy it was 10 times better and 100 times cuter.

"Wanna watch it, Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel wagged his tail. Dean smiled and led Castiel to a small hill after to grabbing some jeans and a jacket. They say down together, side by side at first, until Castiel slowly crawled onto Dean's lap and sat down. Dean gently scratched him behind the ears, making his tail wagging happily. The sun slowly began to rise, turning the sky various shades of red, orange, and purple as it went higher. Castiel laid down on Dean's la, tail wagging more as he relaxed.

"You're so cure as a puppy," Dean said softly, running his fingers through Castiel's bushy gray and white fur.

Castiel yawned and nuzzled Dean's chest happily. Dean smiled and kept watching the sun as it rose in the distance.

"Castiel?" a voice called softly, just as the puppy was falling asleep.

Castiel looked up, wondering if Dean was the one who had spoken. Dean didn't acknowledge him, still watching the sun.

"Castiel? Do you hear me?" the voice said.

'Who... What... Huh?' Castiel thought, confused.

"Castiel, my son..." said the voice.

'Son...? Huh...? What are you talking about?'

"Castiel, it's me, God, your Father. Lucifer is going to try to attack Dean for Sam and you have to prove yourself by protecting Dean when it happens. If you can do it, you will go back into your true human vessel. That witch didn't do this to you, I did this to you. I want you to prove yourself. I don't know when or how, or even where Lucifer will attack, but be ready. This is important. If Lucifer wins, it will be much easier for him to use Sam."

'But what if I can't protect Dean from Lucifer's attack? And if I'm your son and you're God, am I an a-angel...?'

"Yes, you are. Now, do you have any more questions?"

'One. How will I know if it's Lucifer?'

"Dean will recognize him. And you'll have a sense that it's him."

Castiel looked up at Dean who kept watching the sunrise. He gently nuzzled Dean's chest, not wanting to fail.

'What if I can't protect him?'

"Then you will return home, Dean will die, and the Apocalypse will come at last as Lucifer so desires to happen."

Castiel whined and licked Deans hand. Dean looked down at him, confused.

"What's up, Cas?" he asked.

Castiel nuzzled him, getting as close to him as possible, starting to shake in fear of losing Dean forever. Dean held Castiel close, thinking he was only cold, not knowing what was really the cause of his angels shaking.

"Wanna go back to the hotel?" he asked.

Castiel pushed himself closer still, listening to Dean's heartbeat. Dean picked him up and carried him back to the hotel, worried that Castiel might get sick if he was out too long in the cold, unsure if Castiel could heal as a puppy.

"Hey, Sammy, can you keep an eye on Cas? I'm going to take a shower," Dean said when they came in, seeing his brother was doing research.

Sam nodded and let Dean set Castiel on the bed. As soon as Dean shut the bathroom door, Castiel jumped off the bed and scratched at the door, whimpering, whining, and finally resorting to howling for Dean.

"Cas, cool it," Dean said, opening the door a crack to look at him

Castiel whined and pushed the door open with his nose before going into the bathroom to sit in front of the toilet, looking innocently at Dean, tail wagging. Dean sighed, looking down at him.

"What?" he asked.

Castiel nuzzled his leg.

"Fine, just don't drink our of the toilet," Dean said at last.

Castiel wagged his tail, laying down on the ground, right on Dean's t-shirt. He let his eyes close and yawned as Dean took off his pants, stepping into the shower. Castiel waited for Dean, deciding he would never leave his side.

Almost a month passed as Castiel followed Dean everywhere, forcing Bobby to go on hunts with Sam because Dean didn't want Castiel to go on the hunts, fearing he would be hurt. Dean stayed with him at the hotels while his brother and Bobby worked. They'd tried a few times to leave Castiel at the hotel but they got kicked out each time because he got so loud with his howls, wanting Dean to come back and be safe.

They were in Ferndale, Michigan when Lucifer arrived at last.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel was laying at Dean's side one night, almost asleep, when he felt an uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. It felt like they were being watched. He looked up, glancing around the room uncomfortably. Dean scratched him behind the ears, telling him to calm down as he changed the channel.

"Cas, relax," Dean said, noticing Castiel still wasn't calming down, "What's got you so nervous? It's calm and quiet out."

"Well, well, well... Hello, Dean," said a cold voice.

Dean looked up to see Lucifer standing near the door. Castiel snarled, low, long, and loud, his hair standing on end. He knew this had to be Lucifer, who still technically was his brother, but had betrayed their father.

"Oh, you have a guard dog now? How pathetic of an attempt to protect yourself," Lucifer sneered, looking at Castiel.

Castiel's snarl grew louder as Lucifer approached him and Dean, standing to protect the human he cared for so much.

"Bad doggie!" Lucifer said.

Castiel's collar started to tighten around his neck, cutting off his oxygen supply and making him choke and gag.

"Leave him alone!" Dean yelled, standing, "What do you want, you damn bastard!?"

"I want you to convince your brother, who doesn't seem to be here at the moment which is unusual... To hand himself over to me already. I need him to be my vessel," Lucifer shrugged, looking around the hotel room.

He let Castiel breath again, smirking.

"No," Dean said.

"Excuse me?" questioned Lucifer.

"I said, no," Dean snarled.

"Do it or the dog dies," Lucifer warned.

Dean looked at Castiel who was still trying to get his breath back, panting and gulping down as much air as he could.

"...You bastard," Dean growled.

"Make your choice," Lucifer said.

Castiel lunged at Lucifer, sinking his sharp canine teeth into his vessels hand. Lucifer snarled and shook him off.

"Mutt," he mumbled.

Castiel shook off, getting up. He ow went for Lucifer's neck, biting hard but barely harming him because Lucifer healed in a flash.

"Cas, he'll kill you!" Dean said.

"Cas? Castiel?" Lucifer asked.

Dean was silent.

"That is too rich!" laughed Lucifer, picking up Castiel by his scruff.

Castiel snarled, trying to bite his brother.

"Bad boy, Castiel," Lucifer said.

With that he threw Castiel across the room and into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Dean's eyes widened at the sight of his angel and he scrambled to get up and help him, not wanting him to get hurt because of him.

"Don't. Move," Lucifer warned.

Dean heard a growling but couldn't see the source. Hell Hounds.

"If you move an inch, my own pets will attack your precious little Castiel and send him back where he belongs," Lucifer said.

"...I won't give up Sam or Castiel, you bastard," Dean growled.

Lucifer smirked and bowed, "Thank you, thank you very much."

Dean wasn't sure what his next move should be. He noticed Castiel behind Lucifer, struggling to get up, once more awake. He wished he could tell Castiel to stay down, to let him fight this one alone so Castiel wouldn't be harmed further, but didn't want to risk Lucifer sending the Hell Hounds on him and killing him.

"...What if I say I'll be your vessel?" asked Dean.

"You? Why you?" questioned Lucifer, sitting on the bed, crossing his legs, "Take a seat. Let's act like civilized gentlemen."

Dean sat on the other side of the bed, casting a wary eye at Castiel before looking at Lucifer. Castiel had flopped back down, panting hard, pain written on his face.

"I'll let you use me as your vessel as long as you don't harm Castiel or Sam. They mean too much to me..." Dean said, voice shaking slightly no matter how hard he tried to sound calm, "Do we have a deal or not?"

Lucifer smirked, "You sir, have just made yourself a deal with the devil."

Dean and Lucifer both extended their hands, about to shake on it to make it official. Castiel knew he couldn't allow it to happen. He forced himself up, whining in pain softly. Ignoring the pain that was affecting his whole body, Castiel jumped up, jumping between them and forcing them apart, snarling at Lucifer.

"I warned you, Castiel," Lucifer snarled.

A new pain shot through Castiel's back right leg and he saw blood pouring from, yelping in pain as the Hell Hound bit.

"Stop!" Dean shouted.

"Our deal is off," Lucifer said, watching as the invisible dogs began to attack Castiel.

Barks, snarls, yelps, and whines filled the air as Dean tried to grab Castiel and pull him out of the fight. Deep, blood drawing, teeth marks covered his wrist when he tried to scoop up his angel and he yowled in pain, yanking his hand back. Castiel made heartbreaking yelps of pain, wishing Dean could help him, as the invisible mutts attacked him, drawing blood and breaking several of his bones. But at least Dean was safe. Except for the bite.

"Just leave us alone!" Dean yelled.

"No, you both need to be taught a lesson," Lucifer said.

He kept watching as his Hell Hounds tried to kill his brother, drawing blood from his body and on a few occasions breaking bones.

And then he was gone.

Castiel collapsed, never having felt so much pain. He didn't know why he couldn't heal like this and was sure he was going to die.

"Cas..." Dean whispered.

Castiel whined, wishing the pain would stop.

"Cas?" Dean repeated, bending down.

Castiel whimpered this time, not wanting to move an inch the pain was so bad. But Dean was safe and alive.

"Cas, I need to get you help..." Dean whispered, "I'm sorry, but this will hurt... It's the only way though buddy..."

He picked up Castiel as carefully as possible and carried him to the Impala. Castiel whimpered, feeling the pain worsen. Dean felt his heart break at the sound and got in the drivers seat, driving as carefully but as quickly as possible to a 24/7 emergency vet he'd seen when they had been going to the hotel and pulled into a spot.

After almost two hours of waiting, the vet came out.

"Are you Castiel's owner?" she asked, approaching Dean.

Dean nodded, "I am. Is he okay? Is he alive!?"

"Yes, he's alive. Castiel has three broken ribs, his back right leg is broken, his front left leg is broken, and he had to get close to a hundred stitches. Now... What did you say happened to him again? We need to have the information on file," she said.

"I was taking him for a walk and there was a pack of strays that attacked me first. That's how I got this bite on my arm. Castiel tried to defend me from them but the dogs did a number on him in the end. I finally scared them away but he was already so injured. This is all my fault... I couldn't protect him... I feel so bad... I'm a horrible pet owner..." Dean said, looking down at the blue and green tiled floor, trying to hide the tears that were gathering in the corners of his eyes when he remembered the sounds of pain and fear he'd heard.

"It's not your fault, Mr. Winchester. Accidents do happen. But we'll get him back on his feet as soon as we can," the vet said, feeling bad for Dean, "Trust me, I hate seeing an animal in pain. That's why I have this job. To help injured animals feel better. Castiel will heal with time. You need to trust me on that, okay?"

"Okay... What can we do for him...?" Dean asked.

"Well, we've got him in casts for now, along with his stitches. He also has a cone to keep from going at the stitches and casts. He'll need plenty of rest, along with some prescription pain killers and antibiotics. We're going to keep him over night to be safe. You can get him in the morning," the vet said, smiling kindly.

Dean nodded and sighed, "Thank you... Can I come in any time in the morning or should it be a certain time?"

"Around 11 a.m. should be fine. Then you'll need to fill out some more paper work and pick up his prescriptions," the vet said.

Dean left slowly, wishing he could have helped his angel further and protected him further but it was too late. He got back to the hotel and saw Sam still wasn't back so he sent him a text, letting him know what happened and asking where he was. He soon got a text back saying he'd be back at the hotel in the morning and that he'd scored at the bar. Dean smiled a little, proud of his little brother and got in bed, missing the feeling of Castiel's soft, warm, furry body pressed against his as they both slept.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Dean drove to the vet to pick up Castiel. He filled out the paperwork and payed the bill and for the prescription, wincing inwardly at the price. The vet brought Castiel out in a pet carrier and handed him to Dean.

"Make sure he gets plenty of rest," she said, "Keep play time to a minimum, but a little shouldn't hard as long as he doesn't over exert himself. Also, if he seems to be getting worse, bring him by. And in a month bring him in so I can see how his healing is going. You have a very sweet dog, Mr. Winchester. He'll be just fine soon."

"Okay, thank you, Doctor... Um, sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Dean said.

"Dr. Van Nest," the vet said, smiling.

Dean shook her hand and left.

Back at the hotel, Dean set Castiel in the dog bed, put his food and water closer, and picked up his toys to keep him from playing. Castiel sighed, not caring and just wanting to close his eyes and get some sleep. He'd been up most of the night in pain and wishing he was with Dean again, wanting to be held close.

A few hours passed and Sam came in, shutting the door quietly, not wanting to wake Castiel after getting a text from his brother saying he was sleeping.

"How is he?" Sam whispered.

"Tired beyond hell," Dean answered, looking at the still sleeping puppy.

Castiel opened his eyes slowly and looked at the brothers, yawning quietly. Dean smiled softly at him.

"Hey buddy..." he said.

Castiel wagged his tail a little at the human and stood shakily, limping over to the bed and giving Dean his best puppy eyes. Dean picked him up and set him on the bed, petting him softly and lovingly.

"I'll take care of you Cas... Don't worry," he murmured.

Castiel nuzzled Dean, trying to show him it wasn't his fault. If he had been able to protect Dean better, maybe he wouldn't have been injured so much.

"I will always love you Cas... I wish you could understand that... Nothing will ever change that... You mean so much to me..." Dean whispered, quiet enough that Sam couldn't hear him.

Castiel let his head rest on Dean's leg, sighing and nuzzling him. He knew there was more to his past but he didn't know it all. All he knew was he was an angel and that he truly loved Dean in ways he never thought possible. It was a deep rooted, true, caring, protective, understanding, amazing love that not many people ever got to experience in their lives. But he remembered this. His father didn't approve of two men or women loving each other.

'Father...? Are you there...?' Castiel thought.

"What is it, my son?" said the familiar voice.

'...I think I love Dean... But it goes against your will... I don't know what to do...'

"Castiel, if you love him, I will not judge you. Or him. If two men or two women love each other, I will still love them. They're all my children and I will always love them. They may fall and scrape their knees, but I will love them no matter what. You have no reason to worry."

'Really?'

"Yes, really. You are free to love who you do."

'..Thank you, father.'

Castiel smiled softly, relaxing. His father wouldn't be mad at him for his feelings for Dean. Dean yawned as Sam went to take a shower. He'd barely slept either and motioned for Castiel to lie beside him. Castiel wagged his tail and took up Dean's offer, ignoring the pain in his legs and chest. He fell asleep quickly, more relaxed than he had been in ages.


	6. Chapter 6

As the time slowly passed, Castiel began to heal and he started to walk more, over time beginning to play a little. He was growing used to being a furry ball of puppy, deciding that no matter what, human or puppy, he would still stay by Dean's side.

"You comfy Cas?" Dean asked as he drove the Impala to the vets office.

Castiel wagged his tail and nuzzled Dean lovingly. He was sitting on Dean's lap as they went to get his casts and stitches removed at the office.

"Good," Dean said with a smile.

He too had grown used to Castiel being a husky, loving being able to hold him at night and cuddle with him. He parked in an empty spot and picked up Castiel who squirmed, trying to get a bit more comfortable. Dean smiled and carried his angel inside, letting the receptionist know they had arrived.

"Dr. Van Nest should be out soon, she's just finishing up with a routine check up," the receptionist said, petting Castiel a little, "I remember you. You were the one who got attacked by those strays. I'm glad you're better."

Castiel wagged his tail and let the man pet him, loving the attention. Dean took him to a chair and sat down, petting him.

"Castiel and Dean Winchester?" Dr. Van Nest called.

Dean picked up Castiel once more and carried him into an exam room.

"How are you feeling Castiel?" Dr. Van Nest said, scratching Castiel behind the ears, making him wag his tail hard.

"He's doing a lot better. Although the cone bothered him until you trimmed it down," Dean said, remembering.

When Castiel tried to eat or drink his cone would get in the way, also making him bump into walls when he tried to follow Dean. Dr. Van Nest had trimmed the cone for him, helping him get around and eat easier.

"I'm just going to get a few x-rays to see how he's healing and then if he looks good he can get his casts taken off. Along with getting his stitches out," Dr. Van Nest said, smiling.

Dean nodded and let her take Castiel, stretching and texting Sam to let him know how the visit was going. As he waited, a vet tech came in and greeted him, introducing himself as Dr. LaFrance. He explained that Castiel's legs were fully healed and that Dr. Van Nest would bring him back out in a minute.

"Okay, thank you," Dean said, feeling relieved that Castiel was going to be okay.

"Here's the patient!" Dr. Van Nest said a minute later, coming in with Castiel following close behind her, tail wagging and munching on a treat.

"Cas!" Dean said, smiling widely and scooping him into his arms, "Look at you! You're out of your casts! And your stitches are gone!"

Castiel licked Dean's chin and cheeks, tail wagging hard in excitement.

"I can tell that little guy gets a lot of love at home," Dr. Van Nest smiled, "That's good. Not enough animals get that much love."

Dean nodded, "I admit, I spoil him... And I wish that I could give more animals the love I give him... Actually, I have been thinking of looking at another dog to adopt... Maybe a German Shepard."

"We do have some puppies available for adoption if you'd like to take look," Dr. Van Nest offered, smiling.

"Sure," Dean said.

He followed the vet to a back room where they had cages filled with puppies and kittens.

"Take a look around, let me know if you see anybody you like," Dr. Van Nest said.

Castiel sniffed the cages, looking at the other puppies until he came across a yellow lab who yipped excitedly at them. Castiel wagged his tail and yipped back.

"I think Cas likes that one..." Dean said, bending down to get a closer look.

He read that it was a male lab whose name was Loki, due to his mischievous side. He also read the puppy was friendly and loved to get a lot of exercise and hunt. Dean wondered if he could use this one as help when it came to their kind of hunting.

"Can I get a better look at him? And make sure he gets along with Cas?" Dean asked.

Dr. Van Nest nodded and took Loki out, letting Castiel interact with him and Dean pet him.

"He seems like a good friend for Cas and myself. I'm not always around and feel Cas needs a friend for when I'm out," Dean said.

"Well, another dog would be a good idea."

"How much would he cost...?"

"He's $529."

"...I'll take him. Cas likes him and so do I."

Dr. Van Nest got him the adoption papers and let Dean fill them out. When Dean finished, he took Castiel and Loki to his Impala, spreading a blanket in the backseat for them both to lay on. He drove back to the hotel, silently praying that Sam wouldn't be mad at him for getting another dog when they were still unsure if Castiel was stuck as one. He carried Loki in and allowed Castiel to walk by his side as they went into the room.

"Um... What is that?" Sam asked, looking at Loki.

"His name's Loki. Cas loved him, they get along, and I think Cas deserves a friend, so I got a second puppy," Dean said.

"We can't afford that, Dean," Sam said.

"Leave that to me," Dean said.

He set Loki down and watched as Castiel began to play with him, grabbing his chew rope and bowing, wagging his tail to offer Loki the other end. Loki grabbed the other end and began tugging, Castiel tugging back and growling playfully.

"Look, he's happy," Dean said, smiling, "And besides, we can train Loki to help us on hunts. He could come in handy. Now, I need a shower."

He grabbed a clean shirt and headed for the bathroom, only to have Castiel run after him. For more than a month, Castiel had been following Dean when he tried to be alone and Dean had grown used to it, still unsure of why.

"Why don't you go play with Loki?" he said, scratching Castiel behind the ears.

Castiel shook his head and grabbed Dean's shirt with his teeth, tugging it playfully to show he wanted to come along.

"Alright, fine, your choice," Dean shrugged.

He shut the bathroom door and watched Castiel curl up on the ground, closing his eyes and sighing softly.


	7. Chapter 7

A few nights later, Sam was taking Loki for a walk while Dean channel surfed, Castiel napping on his chest.

"I miss you talking back to me when I talk to you..." Dean sighed, petting the sleeping puppy.

Castiel rolled onto his back in his sleep, tail wagging and feet kicking.

"What are you dreaming about?" Dean chuckled, watching.

Castiel's eyes suddenly shot open and got onto his feet, looking around, confused. Dean watched him, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up? It's not Lucifer again, is it?" Dean asked warily.

A sudden bright light filled the room, temporarily blinding Dean, followed by the weight on his chest increasing.

"What the hell?" he mumbled as the light disappeared.

Siting on his chest, tell-tale crooked tie and rumpled trench coat on, was Castiel, looking confused beyond belief.

"Cas!" Dean said, eyes widening.

"Dean!" Castiel said, smiling for once.

He hugged the human tightly, nuzzling him.

"I missed you, Dean," he admitted.

"I missed you too, Cas," Dean said, hugging Castiel back.

He'd never felt so happy to see Castiel in his life.

"Why did you turn into a husky in the first place?" he asked when they finally parted.

Castiel explained what happened with his father.

"Holy...That's intense," Dean said.

Sam came in a few minutes later and Castiel explained his story over again, petting Loki as he talked.

"Wow..." was all Sam had to say.

Castiel didn't realize that while talking, besides petting Loki, he'd started to lean against Dean.

"Um... Cas... Personal space," Dean reminded him, wishing he didn't immediately.

"Sorry, Dean," Castiel said, sitting upright again.

He set Loki on the ground and sighed softly.

"Did you offer to let Lucifer use you as his vessel just because of Sam? Or was I really part of the reason too...?" Castiel asked softly, looking down at his hands.

"Cas, I really meant it because of you both. You both mean so much to me. Sammy's my brother, and you, you're my angel," Dean said.

He felt himself blush a little when he mentioned Castiel as _his_ angel. Ever since he'd met Castiel, he saw him as his angel, even though he didn't get along with the heavenly being at first. Over time, he realized he was falling in love with Castiel, and he was falling hard but had no idea how to tell him.

"Um... Cas... Can I talk to you? In private?" Dean said, deciding it was time to let it out.

Castiel nodded and followed Dean to the Impala, leaving Sam and Loki inside to keep bonding. The two got in the car and Dean turned on some rock music at a low volume.

"Look, Cas, I need to talk to you... About something important. When we first met, I know I was a douche to you, but it was because I didn't know how to tell you something. Something that is hard and kind of embarrassing for me to say. But... I love you. A lot. Not in a friends-only way. A... I want a relationship, to date, to truly be with way," Dean said.

Castiel stared at Dean, letting the words sink in. It meant that Dean returned his feelings.

"Dean..." he whispered, looking at the humans embarrassed face.

He leaned towards him slowly and softly hugged him, nuzzling his chest.

"Please don't be embarrassed. I return these feelings," he said.

Dean looked down at Castiel, surprise clear on his face.

"Y-You do?" Dean questioned.

Castiel nodded, feeling shy. Dean hugged his angel tightly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I love you, Cas," he said.

"I love you too, Dean," Castiel replied, a rare smile on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

When they came back into the motel room, Sam was getting ready to go to bed and Loki was lying on Sam's bed by his feet.

"So, you two finally took the next step," Sam smirked, seeing them holding hands, "It's about time!"

Castiel looked shyly at Dean who in response wrapped his arm around the angels waist lovingly.

"Yes, we finally 'took the next step'," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Sam got under the covers and sighed, "Well, have fun you two. I'm going to bed."

Dean picked up a pair of clean boxers and headed towards the bathroom with Castiel following him closely.

"Whoa, hey, I'm taking a shower. You gotta stay out here," Dean said, noticing Castiel.

"B-But what if Lucifer comes back?" asked Castiel.

"He's gone, Cas. We took care of him. He learned his lesson last time he tried to screw with us," Dean said.

"That doesn't mean he won't come back," Castiel said.

Dean turned to look at Castiel and saw that the angel truly was afraid of Lucifer coming back while he was in the shower. There was a look of terror in his eyes that Dean had never seen him have and Dean took pity on him.

"Okay, fine, come on," Dean sighed.

Castiel followed Dean into the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid like Dean instructed, shutting his eyes when told to. Dean got undressed and stepped into the shower, relaxing instantly under the warm spray of water. Castiel used his time to look at Deans cellphone, still not fully understanding the concept of it.

"Hello?" came a voice once Castiel started hitting buttons.

Castiel dropped the phone to the ground, unsure of what he did or what to do.

"Cas? What was that?" Dean asked, poking his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Hello?" came the voice again.

"Dammit Cas, don't call people," Dean said, sighing, "Hit that red button. It will end the call."

Castiel hit it and the voice stopped.

"Sorry, Dean," Castiel said.

Dean couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him, loving just how much Castiel looked like a confused puppy, his head tilted once more. Human or actual puppy, Castiel managed to look cute while confused.

"Just don't touch anything. With our luck you'll end up shaving your head on accident or making some chemical concoction in the sink that will kill us both," Dean said.

Castiel looked around the room but didn't touch anything this time. After a few minutes, Dean turned off the water.

"Can you hand me a towel?" he asked, looking around the shower curtain once more.

Castiel picked one up and handed it to him. Dean grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist, stepping out of the shower. He could feel Castiel's eyes on him the entire time and tried to ignore the feeling of warmth that coursed throughout his body.

"Are you going to stay tonight or are you leaving me with an empty bed? I got used to you being with me at night..." Dean said.

"I can stay," Castiel answered.

"It's weird that you were able to sleep as a dog," Dean said, drying his hair as much as possible with a second towel.

Castiel nodded, "Well, animals aren't meant to be used as vessels so the body needed rest and food. Humans are meant to be used as vessels, if they are considered proper. When in a human vessel, we can have enough control that we don't need sleep or food."

"There's too many rules for me. I never want to be an angel," Dean said.

He pulled on a clean pair of boxers underneath his towel then let the towel fall.

"Let's go to bed. Well, I'll go to bed. You can watch TV if you like, just keep the volume low. No porn, either," Dean said, "The last thing I need is a horny angel in my bed with my brother sleeping so close."

Castiel watched Dean lay down and lied beside him, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep but wanting to be close to his human.

In the morning, Dean woke to find Castiel was sleeping.

"What the hell? Cas?" Dena said, shaking him gently.

Castiel opened one eye sleepily, looking up at Dean.

"Why... How... You were asleep!" Dean said.

"I was...?" asked Castiel, confused.

Dean nodded.

"B-But I'm an angel!" Castiel said.

'Castiel, you're a human now. I changed you so you can be with Dean.'

Castiel recognized the voice as his fathers and his eyes widened.

"M-My father said I'm human now so I can be with you!" he said.

Dean hugged Castiel tightly, amazed by the news. He'd always wanted Castiel to be able to be with him and he finally got his wish. They could be together.

"Oh, Cas, I love you so much," Dean said, looking into Castiel's eyes lovingly.

"I love you too, Dean," Castiel replied, kissing Dean softly and shyly.

They were together at long last and Castiel knew that he would continue to do everything in his power to protect him. And Dean returned the feeling, always willing to protect Castiel, angel, puppy, human, or anything else that he could possibly become.

End


End file.
